The First & Last Night Of My Life
by LittlePurpleDress
Summary: Bella Is Raped By Her Boyfriend & Left To Die,But What Happens When A Familiar Cat Saves Her Life?  Will She Stray Away From Society& What She has Become? Or Will She Take It On Head First & Find Love Along The Way !CANON COUPLES! B/E , A/J , R/EM
1. Chapter 1

The First & Last Night Of My Life

**Preface (BPOV)**

That Night Still Haunts My Dreams.

It's the Night I Died, The Night I Was Reborn And The Night I Realised Some People Really Aren't Who The Claim To be.

This Is My Story.

This Is

**The First & Last Night Of My Life**

But Hey,

The Best Things Turn Up In The Oddest Situations Right?

_**"They Say Time Changes Things**_  
_**But You Actually Have To Change Them Yourself"**_  
_**-Andy Warhol**_

_"We Have What We Seek _

_It is There All The Time_

_And If We Give It Time_

_It Will Make It's Self Known To Us"_

_-Thomas Merton_


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One- The Beginning

(BPOV)

My body rolled of the bed and I hit the cold hard floor

"Why do I always greet the floor this way" I mumbled to myself, I then turn my attention to the most annoying thing in my world right now -The Alarm Clock-.

I give it a death glare as I hit the button and walk to my kitchen aisle and sit down.

Sunday… I sigh as I remember the fact its my last day I'm off work until Wednesday, my musings are interrupted when I hear my phone ring:

"Im A Barbie Girl  
In A Barbie World  
Made Of Plastic-"

"Hello?" I say angrily as I still haven't cracked the pass-lock Emmet put on, what was I thinking when I let him pick out a ring tone for himself you ask? Easy I WASN'T!

"Hey Belly Bear, Its been 2weeks you should have figured it out by now!" Emmet taunted.

"Well Emmy Bear, it's been 2weeks give me the password already!" Obviously he refuses.

I've known Emmet McCarty since I was 7 (And his girlfriend since I was 4) he is very eccentric, and very intimidating to anyone who doesn't know him, but inside he is a teddy bear! That's why I call him Emmy Bear but consequently I get called Belly Bear, In all honesty I don't mind the stupid nicknames, there cute, And... Anything's better then Bellaphant!

"Why'd you call Emmet?"

"What? Can't I call my best friend without reason?"

"No." I simply stated

"Fine, you got me, calling to warn you and apologise.."

"What Now Em?" I Demand, What did he break now?

"Well, Rose Is-"

He gets cut off my two violent raps on the door..

"La! Open Up!" I hear my best-girl-friend shouting, she calls me La (Bel-_LA_)

And I call her Lee (Rosa-_Lee_)

-(I KNOW ITS SPELT ROSALIE, ITS SO YOU GUYS GET THE PRONUNCIATION CORRECT)-

It started when we were four when we first met in the park sand pit, and it just stuck.

"Sorry Em, she's here Bye Emmy Bear" I Say as I hang up and make my way to the door and open it slowly as I am unsure of the emotion that awaits in Rose.

"Hii Lie! "(Pronounced-LEE)

"Don't Go There Bella!" . She only uses that name when  
A) She Mad  
or  
B) I Lose A Bet And She Chooses The Stakes

"What's this I hear about you _not _going to the staff party at work tonight?"

She demands as she walks in with 2 suitcases… don't wanna know what she has waiting for me in there…

"Im tired and stressed Rose, plus I already told Jake I cancelled so there."

But she smirks… oh no that's her pride smirk, this cant be good.

"Oh Bella, do you not know me at all? I Already called the boyfriend and told him you're good to go now, so he is picking you up at 7.30pm and its already 11.45am so come on we need to get set up and ready. I'll set up my clothes, cosmetics and hair products while you go shower and change. Go Shoo! Shoo!"

"Fine." I begrudgingly say as I walk into my room to get a towel and clothes.

Rosalie is not one to be argued with, and like Emmet ( her bf) is very intimidating and not just because of her killer body and face but her attitude, she can be a real hard core bitch when she wants to. But she's loyal and honest that's why I love her.

I walk over to the bathroom and im about to start undressing when I hear a meow and see a cat scratching at my window, I open it but the cat moved away, I cant leave a cat on the fifth floor window ledge! What kind of person would I be then? So I call it over

"Are you stuck little kitty? Come on over here." I cooed but it didn't move so I climb out of the window, in panties and a camisole no less, but it's only a little baby so I had to do it.

Every time I'd shuffle over a bit it would move away.

" Come on kitty, no time for you're games im on the side of the fifth floor of a building for god sakes!"

I look over only to see the cat gone, I frantically look in every direction, but no cat. Am I Crazy?

"ARE YOU CRAZY BELLA!" Rose read my mind and came running to the window " Get Back In Now!"

"Ok.." I Say, unsure whether my sudden fear of heights would allow it.. It obviously didn't. "I can't do it"

"WHAT! La! You know im scared of heights, so I'd get you" she takes a deep breath " IF YOU WERENT ON THE WINDOW LEDGE ON THE FIFTH FLOOR OF A BUILDING!"

"Rose Calm Down! Call Emmet."

"Ok" She Just Stood There!

"Now _before_ I die!"

"Oh.. Right Ok.!"

She Leaves To Get Her Phone.

Damn. I feel idiotic, im just standing there at 12.00pm in my PJ's, which were hardly there as the heat last night was C-RAY-ZEE!

I can see it now, someone asks what I was doing, Oh nothing much just trying to save an _**imaginary cat!**_

"Hey! MISS! Are you okay? DON'T JUMP IT ISNT WORTH IT!"

I look down and see a glimpse of heaven! It's the most beautiful man in the world, bronze sex hair, well muscled and toned. Ooh! Dayyuumm he is sweaty! Either he just been running or the gym, either way im loving the view from up here! Until I hear what came out of his mouth..

"HEY IM NOT SUICIDAL ASSWIPE!" He is taken aback by my sudden outburst, but could you blame me? "I'm just stuck?" It sounded like a question.. Way to make a point Bella. –_Heavy sarcasm usage there_-

"Ok, I'm coming up, whats the flat number?"

Oh Shizzle! He is gonnna be in my apartment quick ROSE WHIP OUT THE CAMCORDER.. I want to remember this one!

"12e"

"Okay just stay right there, hold on and don't look down!"

I Scoff, Yeah! Easier said then done with the sight I'm seeing!

I hear the door handle rattle from inside, he must be here, either him or Emmet, I hope it him so I can soon put a name to his beautiful, beautiful face. Did I mention it was beautiful?

"ROSE GET THE FRICKEN DOOR WILL YOU?"

"Okay.. Sheesh! What's you're problem?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact IM STUCK ON THE SIDE OF A BUILDING!" I retaliate as she answers the door.

"Hey Emmet-.." Dayyumm it would be him. "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Edward Masen, you're friends stuck on the building?"

YES! IF I COULD MOVE I'D BE CABBAGE PATCHING RIGHT NOW!

"Yes, please get her down! Quick! Vamos! Vamos!"

Ooooohh! If he has to get me back he will have to hold on to me—

Wait! I just realised, all this time with him I've forgot that I have a boyfriend?

Wow…. What a way maintain a strong, healthy relationship Bella!

The next thing I know is im being carefully shuffled back toward the window of my apartment when my left foot slips and a squeal escapes my mouth but thankfully Prince Charming here balances me out.

"Careful!" He is perrrfecctt! His voice is as smooth as velvet and as rich as Belgium chocolate pudding (_**cause I love the stuff!**_) . His face is as irresistible as Hot Chocolate Fudge Cake (_**My Guilty pleasure**_). And his body? Well.. Its straight up Yummy!

Wait. Bella Stop! Breathe. And remember Jacob is you're one and only that's what he says to me and that's what I say to him..

-_yea but do you really mean it?_

Of Course I Do?

_-Mhm. Yeah sure.. Whatever makes you're day darling._

When did I start arguing with myself anyway GO AWAY!

-_*Silence*_

Both of his hands are placed on my waist and I forget everything , what's my name again? Ehh! Who Cares Right? But as soon as im through the window he lets go :( ***sniffle***

Wait! JACOB! JACOB! JAY-COB! Ok :) Jacob is my boyfriend.

I look at his face and OH-M-GIZZLE! Its even better up close, his flawless features and defined jaw!

Mmmmmmmm!

Then I see his eyes and my favourite colour is instantly changed, his eyes were the most beautiful, vivid shade of Emerald Green I have ever seen. Ever. Now I know im not dreaming this because I could never conjure up something this amazing!

And his smell! He smells of Cinnamon, Vanilla and.. Something I can't even describe! It was unbelievable, he has just ruined all of my favourite smells because he knocks them all of the chart :) Yum!

He smells amazing, mind blowing and glorious, Whereas Jacob smells like, well like a boy. Now I think about it he smells gross :(

"Thank you, you saved me," I say timidly

"I guess that makes me you're Knight in Shining Armour then?" He replied.

Omg! He's _FLIRTING!_ OMG! I could die right now!  
"Umm-"

"LA! Oh My gawd! La! I Was So Worried!" Rose exclaimed as she pounced on me,, HeHe! Saved by the bell!

"I'm Okay Now, Thanks Edward" I give him a small smile

"No problem, 'S not every day I get to play hero" Then my breath was knocked out of my lungs as he gave me the cutest, sexiest most picturesque crooked smile in the world!

"I'm Bella, by the way" I hold out my hand

He takes hold of my hand and kisses it "You're name is very suited to you beautiful, I'm Edward" Omg! He called me beautiful _me___the plainest Jane ever.

"Bella, we have to get ready now.." Rosalie's eyes flashes toward the bathroom were she is set up.

"Oh. Yea Umm Ok." I don't want him to go. I wanna cry :(

"I should leave you two to it then, C-Can I maybe get you're number Bella?"

Awwhh! He Stuttered! How cute was that! Even someone as mind blowingly gorgeous as him gets nervous, don't really see why though he could have any girl on the face of the earth, why me? Maybe he is just trying to be polite, WHAT IF HE Doesn't CALL!

"La! Answer Him!" The IceBitch interrupted my thoughts!

"Yea, O-Of course" I take his phone and hand him mine and we log our numbers into them.

"Bye Bella" He said and _my_ smile had returned to his face,

-_You're smile? Bella! The number he gave you is probably not even real! You can't go claiming his smile!_

-Yea says who?

_-The Rule Book!_

-May I See This Book?

-_**Silence**_

-Yea, That's What I Thought

"Bye Edward" I smile but something in those two words just breaks me

Rose Started clicking her fingers in front of my face to snap me out of my thoughts, I look around but he is gone.

"Okay Bella Its Now 2:11pm, WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME GO SHOWER I CAN SMELL YOU'RE SWEAT FROM HERE!"

"What? Do you think Edward noticed?" I Stammer, God! I'm mortified!

"Why do you care! You have Jacob? Unless you don't love Jacob?" She Hedged, she never liked him, she said he wasn't to be trusted but of course I never listened.

I'm just about to walk into my bathroom when my phone buzzes

So I check the caller I.D

-_**Edward**_

OMG! Ok Bella, count to 3, don't need to seem too desperate

1…2…3

"HELLO!"

"Bella?" He Chuckles Sounds like heaven to me…

"Yea its me, What's Up?"

"_I Just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a phoney number" He admits sheepishly, Aww he is so sweet! __**BAD BELLA! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!**_

"Ha-ha, why would I do that , I mean-"

"BELLAA! GET IN THE SHOWER, I Don't HEAR MOVEMENT, I WANT YOU MOVING SO FAST THAT THERES SKID MARKS ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR! GO GO GO!" Rose shouted. Bitch..

"Listen Edward I have To Go"

"_Yea, I Figured I just heard you're Friend Scream, I think I'm Deaf, _

_Goodbye Beautiful"_

"Bye Edward" I hung up and squealed, HE THINKS_**I'M **_beautiful!

xThe Endx

Next Chapter: The Day I Died

Good OR Bad Reviews Are Always Better Then Hot Chocolate Fudge Cake!  
Leave Me One :)

WOOP WOOP!


End file.
